Images of a family
by Gutemine
Summary: They did not meet under fortunate circumstances, and although none of them are related by blood they still consider each other family - whatever that entails. Kaoru. Kenshin. Yahiko. Sanosuke. Megumi. 5 drabbles. Canon
1. Imperfections

**A/N: **This is going to be a very small collection of drabbles set at the beginning of Rurouni Kenshin, focusing on a different character in every chapter. I tried for something more friendshippy/familial this time, and I hope it worked. Tell me what you think.

First up: Kaoru, 500 words

* * *

><p><strong>Imperfections<strong>

Kaoru is vastly different from other girls in town.

It's the truth, not a revelation, nor something that would bother her when whispered behind her back. Gossip has always been wide-spread around her, and the way her father was adamant about raising her in a son's stead. It might have confused and irritated her when she was younger, but having strangers mentioning her acting and looking like a boy triggers nothing but a resigned smile from her now.

Everything that has happened to her and the _dojo_ in the past weeks, however, has brought new fodder for the local tattletales. And while she should probably be more worried about their take on her strange living arrangements, she is still too hung up on the fact that people believed it when some stranger showed up and declared all the murders committed were in the name of her school.

People who had known her father for years, who had known what Kamiya Kasshin-ryu stood for, chose to believe defamation against her over her own word and sometimes Kaoru wonders whether it wasn't a cheap excuse for some of her students to get out of her lessons.

Wonders whether she is alone in her beliefs of her father's teachings, when, finally, her family's name is cleared of those crimes and none of her former students choose to return.

It's almost funny for it to take someone like Kenshin, with who he is and who he was, with what he says and what he does, to reassure her when even people she grew up training with won't take her seriously in her profession because of her gender.

But no matter how much she frets over this, there are more important issues to worry about.

There's Yahiko now who is a handful, but a diligent student nonetheless. There's Sanosuke and Megumi who take turns in teasing her and making fun of her. There's Kenshin who might just be up and gone if she doesn't watch him like a hawk.

There are bills to be paid and mouths to be fed. Clothes, food, the occasional repairs on the _dojo_. All the money she needs but doesn't have.

There are feelings she isn't all too certain about and wouldn't even begin to know how to communicate either way, insecurities she needs to overcome and things she has to straighten out with herself.

So she is loud and brash, with a wild temper and a streak for violence. She can't cook or sew and sooner knows how to treat a twisted ankle than how to use coal and ink to emphasize the blue of her eyes.

She loves with vigor and doesn't shy away from standing her ground, cannot bring herself to mind people slandering her reputation because she keeps close contact to two unmarried men of questionable reputation themselves, a former pickpocketing kid and a woman who was involved in a drug scandal.

Kaoru is vastly different from other girls in town.

But maybe that's alright.


	2. Transition

**A/N: **This did not turn out the way I wanted it to. Not at all. But I'm trying to stay faithful to the concept of leaving well enough alone, so here you go. I hope you people like it. And thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts. I appreciate the attention.

On today's menu: Kenshin, 300 words

* * *

><p><strong>Transition<strong>

Being on a journey for as long as he has changes a person, and it's with this knowledge that Kenshin decides to settle into the home of a woman who has all but accosted him just nights before because of the right name taken by the wrong person.

He knows the welcome granted to be indefinite, but would rather leave too soon than outstay it. Growing roots is an easy thing to do, at least for him; it is the cutting away again that proves painful enough to be avoided. The vast amount of time he has spent alone on the road has been what always kept him safe from the problem: it gets harder to get used to a stationary life again the longer one has been wandering.

This time, however, the transition comes unexpectedly easy.

It has been a long time since Kenshin had to be considerate of another person's daily routine, but synchronizing himself with Kaoru-_dono _comes almost naturally_. _She is in an unfortunate situation, clearly, but despite that she holds up an air of cheerfulness and hospitality Kenshin finds himself amazed by.

They settle into a mutual rhythm without even the hint of a problem.

With the arrival of Yahiko, Sanosuke and Megumi respectively their dynamic changes little to none. All of them extend their friendship unreservedly, and he realizes he is fast becoming an inherent part of the daily life of the people around him.

It feels like home again when he hasn't had one in more than a decade and the degree to which he finds he craved this almost scares him.

He finds that maybe the transition came too easy.

Because it soon stops being a question of when he leaves, and starts being a question of whether he still wants to.


	3. Protect

**A/N:** Thanks again for all your kind words. It's really nice writing in such a responsive fandom.

Anyway, this drabble focuses on Yahiko and if the way I write him seems a little intense to you I'm sorry. But remember this is set at the beginning of the story and Yahiko is just a kid who's been through a lot of awful stuff - and his character doesn't really lend itself to sighs and giggles.

I have no idea why I felt I have to explain myself... Ah well.

So today: Yahiko, 400 words

* * *

><p><strong>Protect<strong>

Yahiko may be young and clueless and newly rescued from the clutches of local _yakuza_, but he isn't stupid. While his instructor of mere weeks keeps preaching about using the sword for protection he knows that only few will be willing to share her beliefs, or restrain from being complete and utter morons just because it's the right thing to do.

He might accept her teachings and the occasional _bokken_ to the head, but he draws the line at integrating her optimism as part of his training.

Especially when she is such a brash and volatile person with a temper as atrocious as her cooking. All her nagging and teasing and her ridiculous notions of him being more than he knows himself to be. Being better than any pickpocket has the right to be.

She is annoying and more often than not Yahiko wants her to shut that stupid mouth of hers and just leave him the hell alone.

And what's with all these shady characters that keep flocking to the _dojo_, with their dreadful pasts printed on their backs, or displayed in their eyes – but more than that he hates the way Kaoru and Kenshin seem content to let those matters rest.

What's a crime that goes unpunished?

Being caught stealing isn't even half as bad as being shown sympathy for it. Yahiko knew every single time he relieved somebody of their wallets he was doing something illegal – he didn't need a stranger's pity to help him see that.

But punishment isn't really what he seeks, in the end. He did what he did in order to keep himself alive, even if just barely, even if his life has not been anything worth clinging to. Between life and death, there is no competition.

Doesn't mean he has to be content with his situation.

Doesn't mean he has to like the people around him.

Other than for building up his physical strength he doesn't need them. They are not a replacement for the family he has lost. And if he finds himself enjoying their companionship occasionally it's only because he is human, and humans are social creatures.

Which isn't to say he'll let anyone badmouthing them get away with it.

So, just for good measure, he punches the crumpled man who had wondered a little too loudly about Kaoru's virtue one more time.

Then he heads home.


	4. Honor

**A/N: **Here we go again. Not much to say other than thanks for the reviews once more. And, well, the end is nigh.

Today: Sanosuke, 200 words

* * *

><p><strong>Honor<strong>

Street fighting isn't about honor, but then Sanosuke knew that long before he became renowned as the infamous _zanza_. It isn't about ideals or politics or a better future, either. The government or personal vendettas mean as much to him as an empty jug of sake, although the old simmering hate inside him begs to differ.

Street fighting is about beating up the man opposite you and, if you've any luck, cash in some money in the process.

No honest way to live, sure, and taichou is probably rolling in his grave (at least, whatever remains of him) at how Sanosuke has chosen to bide his time.

But that's who he is.

And then some ridiculously small redhead with a stupid scar comes along and pounds his face in and Sanosuke realizes that there is a difference between living and waiting for death. That while he might have tried and failed at doing the right thing in the past doesn't mean he can't ever try again. And snag some free food and start some nice bantering with _kitsune_, _tanuki_ and the brat while he's at it.

Friends, family.

Now there's something he understands.

Something he chooses to live for.


	5. Forgiveness

**A/N: **Well then. The ride was short and now it's over. Once again I'd like to say thanks for all the reviews and favs. They've been greatly appreciated.

So the last one in the row: Megumi, 300 words

* * *

><p><strong>Forgiveness<strong>

Megumi is uncertain she can recall the feeling of not having guilt coil around her shoulders like a constrictor snake, of not beginning every day knowing that by the end of it she will hate herself just that much more.

She may be rescued now from Kanryu and his henchmen, but still her hands shake every time she starts measuring ingredients for medicine Genzai-sensei needs for their patients, feels her conscience clamor when only half-remembered truths have her stomach turn to lead. Regret and her, they are on a first-name basis.

But she is a strong woman, that she knows, and she is determined to work through her issues, so that she may one day have some respect for herself again.

The people around her, consciously or not, are not helping her with that.

She knows Kenshin, with all the politeness he has drilled into himself over the years, won't ever say a mean word to her, won't ever pry into something he feels is not his business. Kaoru, being the blind tomboy that she is, does not bother to get worked up about more than some territorial issues between the two of them. And Yahiko, young, stubborn Yahiko, carries his pride like armor and doesn't even have the word self-deprecation in his vocabulary.

It's easiest, somehow, with Sanosuke. He makes no secret of his hatred for her and every encounter with him is a challenge, a mental war she is sure he isn't even half-aware of.

But for her it is a victory every time he says something remotely civil to her, every time he acts like she is actually part of the people he considers family now.

Fighting to be given something precious so that it won't ever be taken away as easily again.

She likes that.


End file.
